familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
August
August is the eighth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar and one of seven Gregorian months with the length of 31 days. August begins (astrologically) with the sun in the sign of Leo and ends in the sign of Virgo. Astronomically speaking, the sun begins in the constellation of Cancer and ends in the constellation of Leo. This month was originally named Sextilis in Latin, because it was the sixth month in the ancient Roman calendar, which started in March about 750 BC under Romulus. It became the eighth month either when January and February were added to the beginning of the year by King Numa Pompilius about 700 BC or when those two months were moved from the end to the beginning of the year by the decemvirs about 450 BC (Roman writers disagree). It was renamed in honor of Augustus in 8 BC because several of the most significant events in his rise to power, culminating in the fall of Alexandria, which fell in this month. August originally had 29 days in the Roman Republican calendar, but two days were added to it by Julius Caesar beginning 45 BC giving it its modern total of 31 days. Augustus did not take a day from February when Sextilis was renamed in his honor. See Month lengths. August's flower is the gladiolus or poppy, and its birthstone is the peridot, sardonyx, or sapphire. Other names In Irish, August is known as Lúnasa, a modern rendition of Lughnasadh, from the god Lugh.The first Monday in August is a holiday in the Republic of Ireland. In Finnish, the month is called elokuu, meaning "month of reaping". Events in August * In the pagan wheel of the year August begins at or near Lughnasadh in the northern hemisphere and Imbolc in the southern hemisphere. * Some of Ireland's most famous battles have been fought in this month. They include: the Second Battle of Athenry (1316); the battle of Knockdoe (1504); the Battle of the Yellow Ford (1596); the First Battle of Curlew Pass (1599); the Battle of Dungans Hill (1647); the Battle of Castlebar (1798), and the Battle of the Bogside (1969). * August 6, 1806 Emperor Francis II of the Holy Roman Empire lays down the Roman Imperial Crown and renounces all claims on this throne. * August 6 National Salvadoran-American Day in the United States. * In 1945 the end of the Second World War was brought about following the August 6 bombing of Hiroshima and August 9 bombing of Nagasaki in the first and only use of nuclear weapons against people. Emperor Hirohito declared Japan's unconditional surrender on August 15. *August 3rd-5th, 2007 The Discworld Jamboree Wincanton Somerset The first event of its kind * August 9, 1965 Singapore separated from the Federation of Malaysia and became independent. * August 10, 1822 Ecuador became an independent country. * August 14, 1947 Pakistan became independent (included East Bengal region as a whole). * August 15, Catholic, Feast of the Assumption * August 15, 1769 Corsica, birth of Napoleon Bonaparte * August 15, 1945 Korea became an independent country. * August 15, 1947 India became an independent country. * August 17, 1945 Indonesia became an independent country. * August 19, 1945 Vietnam's August Revolution succeeded. * August 20, 1083 Hungary's Saint Stephen canonized, thus becoming the first of the canonized confessor kings. * August 21, 1983 Philippine senator Benigno Aquino, was assassinated as he was descending the tarmac of the Manila International Airport (now renamed Ninoy Aquino International Airport). His death is regarded as the catalyst of the EDSA Revolution of 1986 * August 25, 1825 Uruguay became independent from Brazil. * August 31, 1957 Malaysia became an independent country. Monthlong events in August * Edinburgh Festival is an internationally famous arts festival that takes place during August * National Immunization Awareness Month * National Psoriasis Awareness Month * Women's Small Business Month * In many European countries, August is the holiday month for most workers * The Philippines celebrates August as the Buwan ng Wika ("Language Month") Weeklong events in August * During August 13 to August 19, Philippines's schools and theaters celebrate the National Week of the Filipino Language (in Filipino, "Linggo ng Wika"). * The Sturgis Motorcycle Rally is held the first full week in August each year. Daily events in August Last Sunday * The Philippines celebrates National Heroes Day in commemoration of the First Cry of the Philippine Revolution on August 23, 1896. Corresponding months *In common years, no other month begins on the same day of the week as August. In leap years, however, February does. Further Reading * August, By David Plotz - Slate Magazine Category:Months *